


Debauchery

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: If one knows where to look, there is a shop in Emon where one can find all manner of delightful things. Vex lures Percy into it one afternoon while they’re in the city for business.Or: Percy gets pegged.





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sparxwrites and NotAFicWriter

Percy tugs the hood of the simple cloak Vex had thrust at him further down over his face. “People know us here. In Emon.”

“And?” she replies, pushing the door open. There’s no bell hanging above it. “They’re very discreet. And we’ve done _so_ much worse.”

“...You have a point.”

He follows her in, brushing rain off his cloak as they cross the threshold. 

The proprietress, a soft-figured woman dressed in blue satin and frills with her hair dyed a matching shade, smiles at them as they come in. Vex smiles back and raises her hand in a quick wave.

The store is arranged into aisles for some semblance of privacy. The most mundane things—various oils, perfumes, lotions, are all arranged at the front where someone can hurry in, grab what they need, and duck by the counter before dashing out again. Books rest on a shelf on the back wall. The magical items, potions and toys alike, sit neatly arranged in glass cases to one side of the room. Vex ignores them for now in favor of the other half of the shop, which means walking toward the display of collars and whips and other such things on the wall. 

Percy eyes them sidelong, tension knotting at the corner of his jaw. 

Vex reaches out to take his hand. “They don’t bite, darling.”

“No? You do, though.” He falls into step with her and, blushing, lets her draw him into one of the aisles.

Immediately, Vex gravitates toward the center of the display, where a number of pieces of hardened glass, some more cocklike in shape than others, sit on padded shelves. 

“Ah.” Percy rasps. “I see.”

She has a few toys already, including one of the little magical pieces that buzz and thrum at a word. And while technically she could make one of them work, this is far more fun. She keeps Percy’s hand in hers, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his knuckles. 

“Well?” she asks, pitching her voice low for his comfort more than anything. “Anything look good to you?”

He lets out a long breath. “ _Well._ ” That’s an ‘all of it’ noise if she’s ever heard one. She has to wonder what she’d find if she tugged his coat open. “Ah— Mm.” Percy extricates his other hand from his pocket and gestures vaguely. “What shape’s best?” 

“Not the wiggly ones, so ignore the top shelf.” Vex squeezes his hand. “We can get more than one. And…” laughter creeps into her voice. “The eyes-being-too-big-for-your-stomach thing? Remember that.”

Percy chokes on a laugh. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Try touching one?”

He blinks as though he had not realized that was allowed, and then stretches out his hand. It ghosts over a knobbly purple one, and a red one with a wicked curve to it. His brows shoot upwards as he reaches a green one that looks like several bulbs stacked together. Then his face goes a remarkable shade of red. 

“Did you think about it?” She pictures it, too, Percy gasping as the toy rubs past his rim, and presses her thighs together. “I’m thinking about it.”

“For a first—”

“We don’t have to stop at just one.”

“Right.” He exhales. “Then… let’s. And…” Percy keeps looking. He pauses over a double-headed dildo, clear with yellow and orange swirls inside it, and offers Vex a questioning look. 

She shakes her head. “It’s… I mean it’s a nice thought. But most of them just end up moving around and… not my favorite.”

“Fair enough.”

He moves on. The next toy is mostly clear, decidedly cock-shaped, with a blue band that coils down its length from just under the head. This one, Percy picks up. 

“Do you like the idea of texture, then?”

“...I think so,” he replies, rubbing a thumb up and down the coil. “It’s…?”

“Not too wide, fun, interesting to you. Yeah. Let’s try it.” 

She grabs the green one, too, because eventually, they’re going to use it. Then she makes her way to the harnesses. Vex runs her hands over buttery-smooth leather and metal buckles. She takes down one in a rich brown the same color as her old armor and holds it against her hips. Then she looks back toward the counter. 

“Excuse me? Do you have a room where I could try something on?”

The proprietress looks up. “Through the black door in the corner. Please wear something under anything you try on.”

“Of course,” Vex replies. She takes down two other harnesses and then goes on tiptoes to kiss Percy on the cheek. “Hang in there, darling. I’ll be right back.”

“Vex—”

“You’ll be _fine_. Just… poke around. See if there’s anything interesting.”

He sighs. His cheeks are still pink. “Yes. Right. I’ll be fine.”

“You will. You’ll be alright.” Then she ducks through the door. 

She comes back with her favorite of the harnesses. Percy falls into step with her immediately, his coat brushing against her leg. The glass clatters faintly against the counter. Then she adds a bottle of slick to the collection. “These, please,”

“Excellent choices.” She does not stare at Percy’s flushed face, which endears her to Vex. “Let me wrap these up for you?”

“That’d be perfect.” Vex touches Percy’s arm. “Darling, will you give us a moment?”

“Of course.” He ducks away with no small amount of gratitude. He makes for the bookshelves. Smut novels or not, they have to be less intimidating than the whips coiled on the wall near the dildos.

They make quiet conversation as the proprietress finishes wrapping the various pieces and setting them in appropriately-sized boxes. Vex _almost_ bargains when she hears the total, but it’s not unreasonable, and this woman has made a good impression. So she pays and tucks the parcels into the bag of holding.

“Let’s go home, darling.”

Percy puts back the book he’d been flipping through and goes to open the door for her. “Do you have everything we need?”

“Mmhm.” She kisses Percy on the corner of his mouth and then pulls his hood up over his head. “Let’s get back to that circle.”

They don’t use their purchases that night. They have too many commitments for the next morning to risk Percy walking bowlegged. So they wait. They whisper about it, and she rolls Percy onto his stomach and slips her fingers into him while he muffles his moans against a pillow. Vex shifts around their schedules and clears them an evening and the next day. 

She sidles up to him that afternoon, looping her arm around his waist. “Tonight, dear?”

“Mm?” He brushes his lips against her forehead. “Tonight?”

“Blue or green?” When he pauses, she reaches down and gives his ass a firm squeeze. 

“…Blue, I think. I—” he drops his voice to a whisper, “is there anything I should do?”

“Take a long, hot bath. Get clean. _Relax_.” She kisses his cheek. “I’m going to take such good care of you, darling.”

While he runs his bath, Vex prepares the room. She collects candles and sets them up on tables and windowsills and the fireplace mantle, nowhere near curtains, but scattered about, and lights them. Flowers on the bed seem excessive and uncomfortable. And maybe a little mean. She changes into a robe, instead, and places the blue glass cock, the harness, and the bottle of slick on the nightstand. 

Percy comes in dressed only in his shirt and pants. At the sight of the candles, he pauses. “…Vex.”

“Mm?” She grins.

“ _Vex’ahlia_.”

“I wanted your first time to be romantic!”

“…I’m not a blushing virgin. Not anymore,” he mutters, starting on the buttons of his shirt. “You don’t need to woo me.”

“No, but you look so gorgeous when you blush.” Vex takes brushes his hands aside and finishes on his shirt. She slides her hands beneath it, up his chest and over his shoulders. The shirt drops off his arms. “ _Gorgeous_.”

Percy leans down and kisses her. His tongue teases into her mouth, and his hands settle on her hips. She lets him bend her back, at first, tug her against his body. Then she nips at his mouth. Her fingers curl into his damp hair and tug. Percy groans. She grinds into him, the growing heat of his cock against her hip. Then she tugs open the laces on his pants. 

“Off.”

He obeys immediately; pants and underwear hit their bedroom floor. She stays close to him, hands on his hips. He leans down to her, breath puffing past her temple. They turn, and she tips him back onto the bed. Percy bounces on the mattress. She follows him down. Her knees bracket his hips, her hands cradle his jaw. 

“Hello,” he breathes.

“Hi.”

Then Vex leans down to kiss him. She grinds against his cock, presses her breasts to his chest. His hands smooth up her back. 

“Do you want me to move?” he asks, nodding toward the pillows. 

“Nope. Leverage.” She sucks a bruise onto the side of his neck. “And you don’t get ahead of yourself. Worrying about you is my job.”

Percy shudders. 

“You’re all mine,” Vex whispers. “I am going to make you feel so...” she bites the junction of his neck and shoulder, “damn…” another bite, this time over one pectoral, “good…” and another against his ribs. 

He jerks under her, fingers lacing into her hair. “Vex…”

“Shh…” she stands, leaving Percy sprawled on their bed, flushed down his chest.

 _Fuck_ , he’s gorgeous. Vex presses her thighs together. Then her hands go to the tie of her robe. She does not even have to pause to make sure his eyes are on her as she lets the silk whisper open. Then she shrugs it to the floor. Percy sits up, settling his hands on her hips. His tongue laves over one nipple. She indulges him for a moment, indulges herself, and then gently draws him back. 

“Harness first. In case you don’t want to wait.” 

His breath hitches and then shudders out of him. He nods. Vex touches the tips of her fingers to his lips, and then reaches over to the nightstand. The glass cock goes through the ring in the harness. Then she holds the harness up to her hips. 

“Help me into this, darling?” she asks, turning her back to him. 

“Gladly.” Percy laces up the waistband and then cinches the buckles that hold the base of the dildo against her. 

She can get into it herself, but the point is the catch in Percy’s breath, the way his fingertips and his lips feel skimming up her spine. A private smile curves her mouth. Patience, she reminds herself, is key. In the shop, Vex had given it a test, moving this way and that. She tugs a little at the straps now, just to make sure it’s secure. Then she turns and faces Percy. Immediately, his jaw drops and a deep, hot flush spreads like a wine stain over his cheeks. His gaze darts over her, from her smirking mouth to the blue glass cock standing proudly between her thighs and back. His hands curl and uncurl atop his lap. 

“Do you want to touch it, darling?” Vex coaxes. 

He nods and then raises a trembling hand. Slowly, he curls his fingers around the shaft, slides his hand from tip to root and back. It shifts slightly against her. Vex sighs, raises a hand, and runs her fingers through Percy’s hair. 

“Kiss it.”

He looks up at her, eyes wide and dark. Then he leans in. Without looking away, he kisses the tip of the cock. Vex raises a brow. Percy does close his eyes, then. The next kiss is slow and open-mouthed, leaving a sheen of saliva on the smooth glass. She curls her fingers into his hair. He frames her hips with his hands. Then, slowly, cautiously, he leans in, letting the head of the cock— _her_ cock, she supposes, with a delicious thrill— push across his tongue and into his mouth. Percy makes a noise around it, muffed by the hard glass. A furrow digs in between his brows. 

“Relax, darling,” she brushes her thumb over the spot. “You look so good. Do you want to keep going?”

He makes another sound, muffled, inarticulate, and shifts on the mattress. Then he leans forward. Another inch of her cock slides into his mouth. Percy gives a soft groan. Vex pets at his hair. She can just make it out when he runs his tongue along the thick whorl of glass along her cock’s length. Again, he tries to press down further. He takes a little more, opening his jaw, and then Vex feels resistance as she nudges against the back of his throat. She catches him just in time to stop him jerking back and knocking his teeth, instead easing him off and stroking his hair and his cheek. 

He looks up at her, the head of her cock still between his lips and Vex’s cunt throbs. Percy can’t really nod with his mouth full of a dildo, but he tries and hums an affirmative. 

“Good boy,” she sighs, and he shudders. “Just relax.” She rocks her hips, this time, pushing an inch or so into his mouth before drawing away again. When he tries to chase her, she tightens her grip on his hair. “Hold on, darling. Let me, alright? You can’t rush this. Not your first time.”

He lets out a groan that might be wanting and might be a protest. Either way, when she looks down, she sees his cock standing stiff and leaking between his thighs. His hands flex and tighten on her hips. 

“No touching,” she orders, breathless, “that’s my job.”

She waits for Percy to finish groaning before teasing a little deeper into his mouth. They’re almost where he gagged last time, and she doesn’t think he’ll take the whole thing—not this way, at least—the first time. But she has to let him try.

“Want me to teach you to suck my cock, Percy, darling?” she asks.

He makes a strangled noise. 

“Not this time. I want to fuck you soon. But we can do that. I can show you, and you can practice.”

She gives him another moment before rocking her hips forward. Again, that resistance. Again, Percy chokes and sputters, and she pulls back. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” she soothes, “it took me a while to learn, too.” 

Vex pulls free of his mouth, taking a moment to admire the image of her spit-slick cock leaving Percy’s reddened lips, and then nudges his shoulder. He tips onto his back with a rough groan. She pats him on the thigh before reaching over and collecting the bottle of slick. 

“Where do you want me?” he asks, eyeing it. 

It’s not like he hasn’t been acquainted with the bottle and her fingers before, albeit briefly, but she can’t blame him. She rubs his thigh, ignores his obviously aching cock, and then gives him another nudge. “Scoot up, dear. And spread your legs for me.”

Percy goes a truly marvelous shade of red at that. But he does as she orders, making himself comfortable, and then, jaw stubbornly set, shifting his thighs apart. She takes a moment to admire the sight before coaxing him into lifting his hips and stuffing a pillow under them. 

“Comfy?”

“Quite, actually.” He takes a ragged breath. “Vex?”

“We can stop any time you want. Or just do something else.”

He nods. “And you’re—”

“ _So_ enjoying this. I want you to eat me out later.” Vex wets her fingers from the bottle, pops the cork back in, and sets it on the mattress next to Percy. 

“I can manage that.”

“I know.” She braces her free hand against the inside of one of his thighs. “Breathe, darling.”

He doesn’t jump when she touches him. Last time, he had been face-down on the mattress, muffling his groans in a pillow. This time, she gets to see the way his expression shifts as she rubs at his hole. She coaxes until she feels him relax, and then gently, so gently, sinks her finger into him. Percy makes a soft sound. It’s not a moan. More confused, expectant. His brow furrows again. It’s an odd kind of good, she’s aware. Gently, she strokes her finger in and out of him. His breathing hitches. 

Vex bends to kiss his hip. “Want another?”

“Please.”

She pours some more slick over her fingers, pulls back, and then eases another one into him alongside the first. He lets her in, hissing through his teeth, and then sucking in a breath as he yields to it. To her. She gives his cock another stroke, and he tenses, tightens on her fingers. The sheet rumples under his hands as he twists it. A moment later, with a long, low groan, he relaxes again. She smooths her hand up and down his thigh in time with the thrust of her fingers. They rub along the walls of him, searching. Little by little, Vex angles her fingers and presses them deeper into him. Percy lets out a short ‘ _ah_ ’ as her fingers rub across his prostate. 

“Here, darling?” Vex asks, deliberately working her fingers against it. 

His hips jerk. “Yes. _Fuck._ ”

“Feels nice?” she teases. She spreads her fingers, just to watch his face work, and then drags the pads of her index and middle fingers over it again. 

Percy groans. Vex catches his hand before he can cover his mouth with it. For a moment, they look at each other, him flushed, her expectant, her fingers still spreading him open. Then he nods and grabs onto the sheet again. 

“Good boy,” she murmurs, pushing her fingers against his prostate again. She adds more slick and then leans back so she can take it all in—the shiny-wet of his skin, the pinked rim of his hole around her fingers, the flushed line of his cock, his heaving chest. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Eagerly, almost frantically, he nods. “Please, Mistress. I—” he whines, low and involuntary, as she pulls her fingers out. His gaze remains riveted on her hands as she spreads more slick along the length of her cock. Percy shivers. 

“It’s alright to be nervous, darling,” she murmurs and rubs the head of her cock against his ass. “I’ll take care of you. Just lie back and think of Whitestone.”

Percy’s incredulous noise dissolves into a groan as she pushes her cock into him. It’s only an inch or so, but it’s enough to make him arch and shudder, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. She gives him a moment to haul in a breath before she pulls back and pushes in again, this time deeper. Vex braces her hands on his thighs, partly for leverage and partly to keep his legs spread. She remains transfixed on the sight of the toy disappearing inch by inch into Percy’s ass. He takes her until her hips press against him and his thighs can bracket her hips. His breath shudders out of him.

“How does that feel?” she asks, rubbing one hand up and down his chest. 

“Vex,” he tries, and then “ _fuck_.”

“I’m going to move now, darling. Try to breathe.” 

Vex eases back, slowly, and Percy whines as the ridge on the cock drags against him. Then she pushes into him in a long, smooth slide. His jaw drops. Vex’s cunt _throbs_. She wants to pull him in against her chest, wants to whisper to him and watch him fall apart. He reaches for her, and Vex tangles their fingers together. She thrusts in again. A groan pushes up from his chest. It’s not quite right yet, though. Carefully, she adjusts her angle, tilts her hips up, and—

Percy arches under her, a startled cry punching from his chest.

“Good?” she teases.

He laughs and then groans again as she grinds in, right against the same point, rocks her hips until he’s shuddering beneath her. She slows. Then she draws her hips back until just the tip of her cock remains inside him. Percy _whines_. Beneath her, he bucks, not quite biting back another sound. Vex makes him wait for another moment. Then she braces her hands on his hips and drives hers forward. Her cock moves against her as he clenches on it, causing her rhythm to stutter until she adjusts. She can see it in his face, too, when she catches him just so. His cock leaks against his stomach. Deep furrows dig in between his brows. Percy groans and his mouth does not close again.

A thrust at a time, Vex takes him apart. She leaves him open-mouthed and gasping, his legs around her waist. He moves beneath her, enough that she cannot get the same angle every time. But it’s enough. She watches the flush spread on his chest and his expression contort. 

She knows that face. It’s his I-want-to-come-but-can’t expression. Maybe with practice, but for now. 

Vex curls her hand around his cock. Percy makes a noise like he’s dying, bucking between her hand and the cock in him. “Come for me, darling.” 

She grinds into him again, up against his prostate, and Percy spills over her hand with a hoarse cry. Vex fucks him through it until the sounds he makes morph into the beginnings of discomfort. She stills, and Percy lies limp on the mattress, his chest heaving. Slowly, very slowly, she eases out of him. He gasps as the glass drags against his sensitive nerves. 

“Still alive in there?” Vex asks, reaching out to rub her thumb back and forth across his cheek. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, and then, “ _Somehow_. And you? How are you?” He gasps again as he tries to lever himself up. 

Vex presses her hand to his chest. “So good. Stay there.”

Hands shaking, she fumbles open the buckles on the harness. It slides off of her hips, and Vex tosses it onto the blankets. Then she climbs up, over Percy, knees sinking into the mattress. He shoves the pillow out from under his ass. Then his hands come up and curl around her hips. Vex sinks down against his face.

She almost shrieks at the first touch of his tongue. The back end of the dildo hadn’t done much for her, not directly. But apparently—

“ _Gods_ , _fuck_ ,” she keens, twisting her fingers into Percy’s hair. 

He laps at her clit, easing the knife’s edge of her arousal until it turns to a low, steady throb. Maybe it was worth trying to get something double-ended after all. 

It is the last coherent thought she bothers to have. 

Percy eases off after she comes, but doesn’t stop. He moans softly under her as she unclenches her fingers in his hair. Laughing, Vex rocks her cunt against his mouth. He laps at her open-mouthed, nudges his nose against her clit. At a tug on his hair, he switches to sucking at it, giving flicks of his tongue behind the seal of his lips. A groan rolls up in her, and Vex’s back arches. She reaches behind herself, bracing her hand on his sweat-damp chest. Her thighs flex and quiver. The heat in her builds and builds, curling hot and tight behind her navel, dragging at her. She comes again. It’s white hot, melting, and electric. Vex comes down trembling, limbs turned to liquid. Percy gives her a parting kiss on her clit and then helps her tumble to the mattress beside him. 

For a minute, they just lie there, breathing hard. Then Vex opens her eyes. He is, she notes, a mess, stomach and mouth marked, a flush still coloring his face. He smiles, and she smiles back. Then she reaches out to take his hand.

“How are you, darling?”

Percy brings her hand to his mouth. “A little sore. Um.” He inhales. “That was… It felt… I don’t suppose we could have this conversation in a bath?”

“Of course, darling. Here.” She cups his face with one hand. Healing magic spreads out from her hand. There’s no _damage_ , not really, but it helps. Vex sits up, and Percy follows her to his feet. “Come on.”

While the bath fills, Vex and Percy sit on a low bench. With a warm, wet cloth, she wipes away the worst of the mess on his chest. He sputters faintly but lets her do it. 

“Talk to me?”

He eases himself into the water and then holds out his hand to Vex. She settles against his chest. With a sigh, he wraps his arms around her. 

“It feels vulnerable,” he answers finally, “having you—”

“Inside you? Yeah, it can.” She tips her face up to kiss his cheek. “Did you like it?”

He laughs. It’s a breathless sound with a brightness to it that draws an answering one from Vex. Then he leans in to kiss her again. “Very much,” he murmurs against her lips. “And… well, I still want to see how that green one feels.”

She waggles her eyebrows at him. Percy glances away, smiling. The blue ridged cock had left him gasping within a few thrusts. The thought of how he’ll take the bulbs of their second purchase has Vex pressing her thighs together under the water. But that can wait. Vex makes herself comfortable against Percy’s shoulder. He leans his cheek against her hair. They sit and relax in the heat of the water, their fingers laced together. And when the water turns tepid and their fingers have pruned from soaking, they climb out, dry off, and return to their bed. Percy strips the top blanket while Vex retrieves a replacement. Then she makes her way around the room, blowing out the candles one by one. 

Percy gets the one on their nightstand when she returns to their bed. “Were all of those worth the joke?” he asks, lifting the blankets for her. 

“Oh, yeah,” Vex fixes him with the best serious expression she can muster. “I had to make your first time memorable.”

He groans loudly. “You’re _incorrigible._ ” Still, he bends to kiss her as he settles into bed. “I love you… And you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire. 
> 
> The author thrives on comments 💘💘💘


End file.
